Heero's thoughts
by Cozette Wilder
Summary: Well...this is a little DuoHeero short story...I dunno how else to describe it so please read and review if you're a DuoHeero fan!


Well, this is kind of a short story, kind of a poem, and you have to use your imagination. Basically it's just a bunch of words. It's based off of some Duo/Heero fanfics I've read (my fave ones…which there are very few). So this is kind of a Duo/Heero romance thing…whatever it is. Please disregard the huge run-ons and the incorrect grammar. I did it on purpose. Enjoy!

It went something like…

Clouds and rain and storm and a cozy diner and intense blue eyes and angst and tragic

and poignant and longing and fireplace and a small, dinghy apartment and blankets and

long stares and smiles and walking side by side and city walls and sidewalks and plane

rides and drowsy, half awake states of mind and warmth and a honey-filled voice and a

mask of indifference and an enigmatic perfect soldier and a laptop and barbeque flavored

potato chips and a greasy cheeseburger and a light meal and grungy clothes and an

immaculate bedroom and a long braid captivating and wrapping itself around everything

and frustrating one-sided conversations and giving up on friendship…but never really

giving up and tentative touches and an arm around the shoulder and friendly banter and

arguments and heated debates and a charming grin and a disarming look and messy black

hair and long, beautiful auburn hair and a leather jacket and war & peace and struggling

to find a reason and self-detonation attempts and killing sprees and the death toll and

innocent victims and silent tears and a wordless embrace and a stoic face and feeling

numb to the numbers and an expression of madness and wanting it to end, but not really

and wandering aimlessly and those rare sweet moments of just…nothingness, emptiness,

peace and the excitement of battle and saving the world and fame you don't want and not

knowing what to do next and loneliness and cross necklaces and coldness- inside and out

and loneliness and searching and dreaming and memories and comrades and one night

stands and loneliness and drinking and bars and dead-end jobs and ahh...that excruciating

loneliness and then…you come.

You come back into my life and you're not who you were before. You're not persistent.

But I can see the longing hidden in those beautiful, hurt, long rejected, once cheerful

eyes. You always wore a mask, as did I. I was the poker-face and you were the joker.

How stupid I was to never realize you were hurt when I ignored you. But when you left,

I blinked my eyes in shock. I was used to your warm presence, your never ending chatter

and nothing important and your frequent deep thoughts. We struck up a tentative

friendship, days at the apartment, diner, movie theatre, walking in the frequent rain of the

gloomy city, the quiet, dry library, a note taped on the door with hasty, scrawled writing,

the rest of your barbeque chips (a gift that is oh so Duo), a crowed, loud, and sweaty rock

concert, identical grins, laughing at all his silly jokes, (really laughing- and he said I

wasn't capable), and my mouth becoming dry whenever he leaned close deliberately or

whispered in my ear, thick, intense tension and carefree lazy days at the lake and floating

in the water and light dappled on the grass where we lay under a willow tree and finally

feeling this…happiness but being too afraid to accept the feeling but wanting more and

repressed urges and him sitting too close and then…

One night I was sick and you cared for me. Your heart, Duo, your heart is what

captivated me. You promised to never leave my side as you held my hand and cooled my

forehead all through the night. When I woke up, you had breakfast ready. You were in a

hurry to get to work and kissed my cheek softly. You grinned at me and disappeared.

And you thought I was the enigma. I will never figure you out, Duo Maxwell, your dual

self that came out in battles, your tragic past, your crazed fighting, and the mask you put

on in front of others, lest they get too close. But I know that I love you, shinigami that

you are, and will never tear apart that fragile heart of yours ever again. Once I was lost,

and you found me, kissed me in the rain, lifted me up from the mud and wiped my tear

stained face. The storm ended, the mission is complete, and I will never leave your side.


End file.
